Eclipse 2
by Icefox19
Summary: Sequel to New Moon 2. Nessie's dead. Jay went with Lindsay. One person comes back and haunts. Must read Twilight2 and New Moon 2 to be able to understand this.
1. Chapter 1

Lindsay's POV

It's been two months since Nessie died. Jay and I are living a pretty happy life. He told me the night he proposed what Nessie had said before she died. Up until then, I felt guilty because she gave up her life for me. She gave up her man for me.

"You okay?" Jay asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm fine, but I feel guilty. I mean, I stood there, then she pushed me away and now she's dead."

"Linds, we've been over this! She died because she thought it was best. Because of her death, you left he Volturi. She knew you would, she knew she was going to die but she didn't want to run. She wanted to help." What Jay said made sense but what about how she died? Did she really want me to be with her guy? "She wanted you to be happy. She knew you would be with me but she was willing to risk that."

"But now she's dead." I whimpered.

"Stop blaming yourself!" Something hissed.

Suddenly, someone screamed."

"J.J.!" Jay screamed. We ran up the stairs. taking them two at a time.

Jay ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare." J.J. whimpered. "He's back Dad! He's coming back!"

I took J.J. from Jay and held him against.

"Hush. You're okay, nothing will get to you."

"J.J. I want you to tell me exactly what happened." Jay said, seriously.

"They were coming after me." J.J. said, his voice getting stronger. "Saying that I was the son of the daughter of Edward and Bella and that it was the time I should right the wrong you did. He's back Dad he's back!" J.J. was screaming by the end.

"You're alright." I soothed him. His siblings were gathering in the doorway at J.J.'s screams.

"It's alright guys."

Suddenly, Kyle ran into the room. "Come quick! Lauren needs help!" I handed J.J. to Jay and ran after Kyle.

Running into the backyard, I could tell what he meant. Two wolves, unlike ones I'd ever seen were pinning Lauren to the ground.

I whistled the highest pitch I could and they fell to the ground whimpering. Lauren got up and ran to Kyle's arms.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"Newcomers." They replied after they'd changed and gotten dressed.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"We came because we heard stories from our others about a pack of wolves that lived here and we wanted to find them."

"Well hold on then." I flipped open my phone. "Hey Sam, I've got some stray wolves here who say they're looking for you."

"I'll be there." He replied. A couple seconds later he was next to me.

"Who told you about me?" He asked them.

"The people who-" Sam jumped in front of them.

"First off, who are you?"

"I'm Whitney and that's my brother Skylar." The girl said.

"Okay. Now, who told you about us."

"A guy did. We're not sure who he was, but he said he was an old friend of someone related to the pack."

"What did he look like?" Sam questioned, suspicious.

'Tall, blonde, dirty, said he was old friends with a guy named Edwardo or something like that. Said the old friend was "framed" for killing his wife."

"No!" Sam screamed. He ran to the house and when I nodded, the wolves followed me.

"Edward!" Sam screamed.

"What?" Edward ran down the steps. Bella not a second behind.

"It's James. He's come back. They said that he was looking for an old friend who was "framed" for killing his wife."

"This morning J.J. was screaming that he was back. Over and over again it was just, "He's back Dad he's back" " I said. "But no one understood him."

"Well that explains that." Edward said.

"Now all we need to do is figure out how he managed to get himself back to life." Carlisle said.

"He came back to life?" I shrieked. Jay walked down the stairs a couple minutes later nodding.

The four others, Bella, Edward, Jay and Carlisle ran upstairs and into J.J.'s room as another scream sounded. I followed more slowly.

"What happened?" Jay demanded as he came into the room.

"Dad." J.J. said. His silver eyes were moving and looking around the room as if he could actually see anything.

"I'm right here."

"He's on his way here Dad." J.J. said. "Some guy gave him our address because the dude that's coming here said he promised to kill Grandpa. It was the guy who wanted to mate with Grandma."

"Newton!" Edward cursed.

"He... WHAT?" Bella growled and bolted out the door. I followed, knowing some part of this was gonna be funny.

"Mike!" She screamed as she stormed into the store.

"Hey babe! I see he kept his part of killing little Eddie." Mike smiled.

"First of all, his name is Edward. Second of all, he tried to kill Edward once already and it didn't work. Third of all, he tried to kill Edward so he could get to me. So thanks to you, I'm gonna get killed." Bella screeched.

Mike's eyes went wide. "By the way, I have a kid now." Bella said putting her arm around me as if I was nessie. "So there's no reason to try and come after me."

We walked out of the store, slapped high fives and headed back to the house.

"He said he was going to right the wrong I did." J.J. was saying as we walked in the door.

"But what wrong?" Bella asked.

"Edward killed him and Victoria." Emmett pointed out.

"But he died, how could he right the wrong I did if I didn't do anything and he's dead?" J.J. asked.

"Jay." I whispered. I grabbed his hand and took him to the meadow. "I can't take this. I want to stay apart of the family," I said, pulling off my wedding ring. "But not as J.J.'s mother." I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay's POV

I've managed to loose two different girls in less than two months..

"Don't get me wrong, I like you, but I can't hand;e the stress of J.J., I'll fight if I have to because I'm a Cullen." I heard Lindsay say but never fully comprehended it.

She, then, walked away.

"Don't be sad." Nessie's voice sounded in my head. "You'll be fine."

"Nessie, I miss you." I whined back. I knew it wasn't wrong. She couldn't be, her heart stopped.

"Here.' She said and handed me a cup of blood.

"Thanks." I replied and took it from her. I took a gulp and started choking.

"You...you just handed me a cup." O said.

I reached out a hand and felt her stomach. She was solid. I grabbed her wrist and crushed her face to mine.

I felt her hand slip to my chest and push me away then pulled me back into a hug.

"How'd you get back here?" I asked her.

"Elizabeth, Edward's mother, said that I had to wait for you and Lindsay to break up then I could come back." Nessie explained.

I started walking towards the house with Nessie in tow. When we got to the door, I opened it up and said, "Look who's back?"

"Ness!" Bella exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nessie! I knew it!" Alice squealed.

"You knew she was coming back and you didn't tell me?" Edward and Bella screeched at the same time. I looked between my parents and burst out laughing.

Nessie POV

I'm so happy to be back with my family. It was agonizing when you have to wait o come back to them.

I looked around. Sam was here with Emily, and Embry. J.J. and A.J.,m Jess. and Ella. Alice, Jasper, Mom, Dad, Em, Rose, Lauren, Kyle, Esme and Carlisle were all here. Then, Nahuel, May, Silver and everyone else.

But Lindsay! Oh No No No! She better watch out because Jay didn't need his heart broken twice in two months! I can't believe I told her he'd be a good wife!

"Nessie?" Lindsay asked. She was sitting on the kitchen stool.

I took three steps forward and growled.

"Nessie!" Dad growled. I was about to charge and took five more steps but Jay grabbed my arm.

"No, Ness, it's fine." Jay shook his head. I took one last look at Lindsay and yanked my arm free from his grip.

"Listen, I know you're mad at her but killing her won't help." Jay whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head sharply and looked away, still seething mad.

"Ness." Mom pulled me aside. "What was that all about?" She asked. I sighed.

"She left Jay." I sighed again. "She left him so she didn't have to take the stress of being J.J.'s mother."

"Ness?" I looked up in shock. Lindsay was standing the doorway to my room. I straightened myself out from the shoulders hunched position I was in.

"Let's take a walk." I told her. We walked out to the woods and took a trail into it.

"I-" She started.

"I don't care what you and Jay did, I don't care if you hate me." I told her.

"Actually, I was going to say, Nessie, I'm pregnant with Jay's child.

Just like that my world fell apart around me for the second time.


	4. Chapter 4

How could he? I told him that she would be a good mother and wife and stuff but in two months? Really?

I blinked the tears from my eyes, looked at Lindsay and ran. I ran as far from her as I could. When I cam to a cliff, I didn't think, I just dove.

I jumped and formed myself into a dive.

I broke the surface of the water. I opened my eyes and a wave took me down.

I went under and didn't bother coming back up.

Something warm grabbed my arm and pulled me to chore.

I gulped in deep breaths.

"Bella?" The beautiful man asked. I looked at him in confusion.

"Did that bloodsucker leave you again?If he did I swear I'm going to..." He trailed off. "Wait, you're not Bella."

"No, I'm not." I said coldly.

"Then who are you?" He asked. I jumped to my feet and helped him up. "And why do you smell like him?"

"Because that's what Bella is. And I'm her daughter." I said. The strange man stared at me.

"What?" I snapped.

"Who's your father?" He asked.

"Edward." I spat. "Who do you THINK?"

"I told her to wait! When did he come back?"

"Wait, Uncle Jacob?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "You're the one who taught Mom how ride a motorcycle."

He nodded.

"Nessie!" I heard Mom screech. I backed away from Jacob and ran. Seconds later, I heard a rip and a snarl and then y family was surrounding me.

Snarls were all around me. Two more wolves flanked the biggest wolf.

"Jacob?" Mom asked. Everyone froze. "Seth? Leah?"

Then there were humans in front of us."Bella?" Jake asked. "How could you?" He sounded hurt.

"You didn't come back. He did." Mom said. She moved forward and kissed him. Their lips moved in sync.

"I'm sorry." She said when they broke away. Dad looked annoyed but not angry.

"So, how and who, is she?" Jake asked.

"Her name's Renesmee."

"Bella." He said and my mom looked him in the eyes. They seemed to say something with their eyes and finally Jake said, "I could have given you a kid."

"I'm sorry."

"Would someone mind telling me something? Jay asked.

"What?"

"Who's he?" Jay asked and pointed to the person behind the wolves.

"Oh that's just James. One of my friends."

"No!" I screamed. I jumped at James and managed to tear off his arms and his head before someone managed to get ahold of the belt loops in my jeans. I thrashed and kicked as they pulled me away but at that point, Jay and Edward and Emmett and everyone else jumped in and started throwing his bits and pieces into the fire.

Me and Jay stayed behind to make sure the fire burned long enough that James would die then headed back. When we finally got back, everyone was gathered around the fire.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"That's what I"D like to know." Emmett said, deadly serious before he bursted out laughing.

"Lindsay told us she was going to have Jay's kid. She almost died because someone beat her up. She said one of the wolves did it and that Nessie had something to do with it."

"That's crazy! I haven't talked to or seen the wolves since the James thing."

"Not those wolves. Sky and Whitney."

I ran upstairs to Whitney's room. She'd crack first.

"You had something to do with beating up Lindsay. I know you did. So tell me the reason why you did it and we won't kick you out."

"Fine! We only did it because Lindsay isn't having Jay's kid, it's James kid." Whitney said then slapped her hand over her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

I ran back downstairs and shared the news.

"Who's the father?" I asked Lindsay. "We'll get it out of you one way or another so I'd just say something now."

I beckoned the wolves forward and Lindsay cracked right away.

"It's James child." She said. Mom took a step towards her menacingly but three different people got in front of her.

"How did you meet him?" I asked.

"He came to the Volturi and we started dating. I didn't know what he was planning. I ran away with you guys then. I didn't think he'd find me but he did and I still love him."

"You knew of our troubles. Why didn't you say anything?" Jay asked sounding hurt.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. You can't turn me away." I snarled and took a step towards her.

"You wanna bet?" Suddenly, Jake was beside me.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Thinking he just wanted to talk about my life after he left, and to get away from Lindsay, I went with him. Of course, considering my luck, our conversation wasn't that easy.

"So you know how I left before you were old enough to recognize me? Well, it wasn't because of other vampires. I imprinted on you."

"Jake...NO!" I gasped. "I can't handle this now! I'm married!"

"I know! But I can't help what I feel for you." Jake said, taking a small step towards me. I sighed.

"So, maybe I feel a little bit for you. What can we do? I'm NOT cheating on Jay and you are NOT gonna kill him! Got it?" I asked.

"It's okay. I understand where you're coming from but Nessie. We don't have to worry about that. I learned something from racking through you dad's mind. As a olf, I can read others mind. Alice saw Jay being killed and Edward, not liking Jay, made sure he was gonna get killed by James mate...now."

I burst into tears.

"Why would you pull me away from him, minutes before he was gonna get killed?"

"I can't do anything about it!" Jake pulled me into a hug and held me there.

"Nessie, Jay was just killed..." Mom tailed off as she saw us, her sad glint being replaced by hurt and wonder. "What are you doing in the arms of my best friend?"

"Jake imprinted on me Mom. He said there was nothing he could do to save Jay."

"jake! Here! NOW!" Mom growled. She stepped to the other side of the room and Jake went over there.

"She's my daughter Jake! You're my best friend! How can i just end like this?"

"Bella! You're MARRIED! Doesn't that count for something?"

"Fine." Mom sighed. "Take good care of her." Mom kissed him on the cheek, came over and kissed me on the cheek then left.

"Come on there are a couple things I have to talk to YOU about.' I grabbed his hand and we walke the length of the beafch.

"What was it we were gonna talk about?" Jake asked.

"I know it hasn't been long since Jay died but I know he'd want me to be happy so I was wondering... will you give me another kid?" I asked.


End file.
